This invention relates to a device for transporting sheets, for example paper sheets such as bank notes. One application of a sheet transport device is in an automated teller machine (ATM) in which bank notes are kept in a secure central store, and are supplied to the ATM on demand. Since the ATM then does not hold cash, it is no longer a target for robbery.
Previously proposed arrangements for supplying bank notes from a central store include mobile robots or guided vehicles, which are expensive and open to attack. Pneumatic tubes have been used, but require a piston-like carrier which must be loaded and unloaded with bank notes, a complex operation.